You're Mine
by MrsAgronMichele
Summary: Puede que tengas otro amor, pero sigues siendo mía.
1. Chapter 1

**You're Mine**

**Prólogo **

"Es fácil enamorarse, pero es difícil romper el corazón de alguien, lo que parecía una buena idea se ha convertido en un campo de batalla"

- Creí que Matthew era una farsa, no pensé que quedarías encantada con él.

- ¿De qué hablas? Muy bien sabes que solo nos está ayudando.

- Y es por eso que se te ve tan cómoda con él en las fotos.

- Es parte del trato ¿Recuerdas?

-Ya, el trato, ocultarnos, cierto – Suspira-

- Si acepté lo de tener nuestra relación en secreto fue porque tú también estabas de acuerdo –Atina a decir rápidamente.

- Lo sé, y sigo pensando que fue lo mejor, al principio, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

- Sabes que aún no somos fuertes en esta industria.

- ¿Hasta cuándo con lo mismo? –Interrumpe- Tienes un álbum exitoso, estas terminando otro, un libro, muchas propuestas ¿Qué más te hace falta? – Dice alterada

- ¿Por qué tenemos que volver con lo mismo?

- ¡Porque me cansé! – Dice fuera de si- ¡Me cansé de ocultar lo que soy por el que dirán! ¿O es que acaso tú te sientes bien así?

- Sabes que no es el momento, sabes qué...

Ya – No la deja hablar- Déjalo así- Intenta tomar aire y calmarse- Esta es la conversación sin fin.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que ya Lea, no puedo más, que se acabó – No puede evitar que su voz se quiebre- Que si tu no quieres decirle al mundo sobre nuestra relación ya no queda más que hacer- Hace una pausa- Eres libre.

- No me puedes estar haciendo esto, Dianna – Dice notando como se acumulan lágrimas en sus ojos – Esto ya lo habíamos hablado, estaba superado – Le reprocha.

- Toma asiento- Esto no está superado Lea, yo seguí en esto por ti, y es por ti que ahora hago esto.

- No tienes derecho de decidir por mí, Dianna – Se limpia las lágrimas rápidamente, negándose a llorar.

-¿Y tú si, Lea?

- Por favor Dianna, se racional – Dice rápidamente sentándose a su lado y tomando sus manos- ¿Quieres que deje a Matt? Está bien mi amor, yo lo hago, pero no me dejes, yo te amo.

- Y yo Lea – Solloza- Lo hago, pero a veces no es suficiente, estamos en un momento de nuestras vidas donde queremos cosas diferentes y eso está bien, yo lo entiendo.

- No me puedes dejar ahora, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado – Dice mirándola a los ojos sin saber que escucharía una de las palabras más duras en toda su vida.

- Esa es una de las razones Lea, todo lo que hemos pasado aun no es suficiente.

"Porque nos toca aceptar ser solo amigos y al saludarnos simplemente dar la mano o conformarnos con un beso en la mejilla, y hacer de cuenta que en tu vida ya no soy nada"

You were insecure but I was so sure

Girl, I wanted you…


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Mine**

**Capitulo 1**

- ¿Lista?

- Solo si tú lo estás.

- Para ti siempre, esto ya es tuyo – Besa el dorso de su mano y luego que abran la puerta de la limosina la ayuda a bajar.

¡Dianna! *Flash* ¡Dianna! *Flash* ¡Cara! *Flash* ¡Dianna! *Flash* ¡Cara! *Flash* ¡Por aquí! *Flash*

Saludan a los fans desde la distancia con una gran sonrisa.

- Vengan por aquí – Son guiadas por la publicista de Dianna. –Cuidado con el vestido- Dice luego de que Cara pisara el vestido de Dianna.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes – Le sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla.

- Luces hermosa

- Gracias… Por quinta vez – Ríe – Tú también luces muy bien.

- Pero tú me opacas.

Siguen las indicaciones de la publicista hasta la zona de la alfombra roja donde las esperan cientos de fotógrafos.

- Aquí vamos.

¡Dianna por aquí! *Flash* ¡Cara! *Flash* Vean hacia acá chicas *Flash* ¡Por aquí! *Flash* ¡Sonrisa! *Flash* Una foto separadas por favor *Flash*

Cara se aleja para que puedan tomarle fotos a Dianna por separado.

¡Cara aquí! ¡Sonríe! *Flash*

Dianna luces hermosa *Flash*

Su publicista les hace una seña para que continúen caminando, Cara toma la mano de Dianna y siguen por la alfombra roja llena de artistas reconocidos guiadas por esta.

- Bien chicas, un par de entrevistas, algunos saludos y entramos.

Se acercan a la zona de entrevistas del canal E! donde estaba Ryan Seacrest.

- Dianna, Cara, lucen increíbles – Les dice este saludándolas.

- Gracias Ryan – Dianna le sonríe.

- Yo solo luzco bien al lado de ella – Dice Cara señalando a la Dianna.

- Rie- Eso es muy tierno. Ahora cuéntenme ¿De quién vienen vestidas?

- Mi atuendo es un increíble traje Burberry Prorsum y joyas de Dominic Jones – Dice Cara quien lucía un traje de dos piezas plateados con un top dorado y tacones negros – Y mi increíble esposa…

- Mi vestido es de Carolina Herrera y joyas de Cathy Waterman – Dianna lucía un vestido rojo con aberturas estilo V en la parte del frente y tacones a juego.

- Se te ha visto en muchas ocasiones con Carolina ¿Alguna exclusiva de que ahora perteneces a su casa?

- Solo puedo decir que le soy muy fiel a sus diseños – Sonríe

- Ya ¿Y qué tal ha sido este primer año de casadas?

- Sensacional, solo hay que ver a esta mujer – Dice Cara con expresión de obviedad.

- Pues – Se sonroja- ¿Qué se puede decir? Todo marcha muy bien – Sonríe-

- ¿Cómo te sientes esta noche Dianna? Tu primera nominación a los Óscar.

- No hay palabras exactas para describirlo.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Y ansiosa, las otras nominadas son increíbles, solo ya estar en su misma categoría es un honor para mí.

- Bueno, gracias Cara, Dianna mucha suerte esta noche.

- Gracias a ti.

- ¿A quién tienes por ahí, Giuliana? – Dice Ryan finalizando la entrevista y dándole el pase a su compañera.

Siguieron respondiendo alguna que otras preguntas, las mismas de siempre. Saludaron a uno que otro conocido, hasta que Dianna se siente observada y voltea.

- Oh por Dios ¿Lea? – Dice sorprendida.

- ¡Dianna! – La saluda sin poder evitar la emoción.

- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sigue en su asombro.

- Vengo a presentar un premio.

- ¿Recuerdas a Cara? – Dice tomando el brazo de su esposa.

- Claro que la recuerdo – Sonríe

- ¿Cómo estas, Lea? Luces muy hermosa – Se saludan con un beso.

- Bien gracias, ustedes también. No sé si ya se conocen – Dice dirigiéndose a Cara- Mi novio Matthew Paetz.

- Mucho gusto, Matthew. Cara Delevingne. – Estrecha su mano.

- Por supuesto que se quién eres Cara, un placer- Ahora dirigiéndose a Dianna - ¿Cómo estas Dianna?

Dianna que seguía mirando a Lea reacciona.

- Bien Matthew – Sonríe –

- Dianna, Cara, debemos seguir, ya va a comenzar – Interrumpe la publicista.

- Bien, entremos mi amor. Fue un gusto chicos, nos vemos adentro – Dice Cara despidiéndose.

- Dianna.

- Dime, Lea.

- Muchas suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitas, este premio ya es tuyo.

- Gracias – Sonrie y toma la mano que le tiende Cara para entrar e ir a su mesa.

Guiadas por algunos encargados del evento se dirigen a la mesa asignadas por películas nominadas donde ve a sus compañeros de reparto. Junto a Cara comienzan a saludar y se sientan una al lado de la otra.

- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Cara al momento de pasarle una copa.

- Si – Se limita a sonreir y acepta la copa dándole un sorbo.

- Desde que saludamos a Lea y a su novio estas distraída.

- Solo estoy un poco sorprendida de verla aquí, tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ella, nada más. Además estoy un poco nerviosa.

- Tranquila mi amor, estoy aquí – La besa – Para darte la mano si en un muy mínimo

probable caso no ganes o para felicitarte cuando lo hagas.

- Gracias por estar aquí.

- No hay otro lugar donde quiera o deba estar, Di.

Dianna se limita a vesarla ¿Qué mas podría hacer cuando una mujer asi esta contigo?

Continúan hablando con algunos compañeros de Dianna y algunos amigos que se acercan a saludar cuando las luces se apagan y otras se encienden hacia el escenario señal de que estaba a punto de comenzar.

- Bienvenidos a los 87th entrega de los premios de la academia donde se galardona a los mejores del cine en diferentes categorías reconociendo también todo el trabajo hecho durante el año.

*Aplausos*

- He aquí el único lugar donde se puede vivir cada emoción con todas las estrellas presente- Se dirige a un actor haciendo que sea enfocado – y donde por supuesto se pueden ver increíbles parejas – Enfocan a Cara y a Dianna – Estrellas reconocidas a nivel mundial como Meryl Streep – La enfocan – Ahora, para presentar el premio a mejor cortometraje el actor Ben Stiller, junto a la actriz Natalie Portman…

Luego de eso otra presentación, y así fue pasando la noche, entre risas, conversaciones con el elenco, palabras al oído entre Dianna y Cara.

- Voy al baño – Le dice Dianna a Cara.

- ¿Te acompaño?

- No te preocupes, no tardo – Besa su mejilla-

En el camino hablo con algunas personas que solo querían desearle suerte con su nominación hasta que por fin pudo entrar por un pasillo al baño, suerte que no había casi nadie.

Luego de salir, se retocó el maquillaje y en el pasillo se tropieza y casi choca con una persona, al levantar la vista.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Eh, si, gracias.

Se dan cuentan que siguen tomadas de las manos y Dianna de inmediato se suelta.

- Estas muy hermosa esta noche, bueno, siempre estas hermosa, pero hoy…

- Gracias Lea, tú también lo estás. – Quedan por un momento en silencio solo viéndose a los ojos.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Un poco – Suspira.

- Ya te dije hace rato que esto ya es tuyo, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, eres increíble en lo que haces.

- Gracias, ha sido una noche abrumadora y aún no termina.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Sonríe.

- He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he oído más o menos eso que dices. Creo que solo lo dicen por decirlo- Dice bajando la mirada.

- Nada de eso, si te lo dicen y te lo digo es por algo ¿No crees? – Hace una pausa y continua – No deberías tener dudas ¿Tu esposa no te dice lo maravillosa que eres?

- Si – Suspira y sonríe.

Vuelven a quedar en silencio pero esta vez viendo hacia cualquier otro lugar.

- Bueno, no deberías dudar.

- Eh… Si… Supongo. Creo que… Creo que ya debería regresar.

Pasa por un lado de Lea hasta que esta se voltea.

- ¿La amas?

Dianna queda estática en el lugar y cierra los ojos fuertemente y los abre despacio al voltear para encarar esos ojos chocolate que están a la expectativa.

- Si…

Hay momentos en la vida en los que es preferible no saber, por algo la frase "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente".

Yes I'm powerful, and a little girl

But I wanted you…


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Mine**

**Capitulo 2**

Solo quedaban 3 premios por entregarse, dentro de ellos la categoría como mejor actriz a la cual Dianna estaba nominada. Los otros premios restantes eran el de mejor actor y mejor película, estando nominada la película que le dio la nominación como mejor actriz a la rubia.

Después del encuentro en el baño se encontró con Jennifer Lawrence que estaba dentro de su misma nominación con la que estuvo conversando y deseándose suerte mutuamente.

Luego llega a la mesa donde Cara la esperaba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hablando con el enemigo?

- ¿Qué? Eh… No, no. – Dice esto un poco nerviosa.

- Rie – Oye, calma Di, solo te vi hablando con Jennifer, estaba bromeando.

- Ah, si, si. Con Jennifer – Suspira.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta confundida por su reacción - ¿Creías que me refería a alguien más?

No, es solo que me agarraste un poco fuera de lugar – Le da un corto beso para zanjar el tema.

Las luces del escenario se vuelven a encender.

- Para presentar el premio como mejor actriz, la actriz y cantante Lea Michele y el actor Ryan Gosling *Aplausos*

- Es un honor para nosotros presentar este premio donde se reconoce el increíble talento de tan hermosas mujeres – Dice Ryan.

- Actrices que durante un año grandioso de trabajo, hoy están aquí. La nominadas en esta categoría son: … – Continua Lea – Jennifer Lawrence por Serena –*Aplausos*

- Continua Ryan – Dianna Agron por Headlock – *Aplausos*

- Y Reese Witherspoon por Wild – *Aplausos*

Dianna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Lea no le había dicho que categoría iba a presentar y ahora estaba ahí, realmente hermosa en el escenario, su lugar… Una mano sobre la de ella apretándola suavemente la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Y el Óscar es para …

Los latidos de Lea se aceleraron al abrir junto con Ryan el sobre que contenía el nombre de la ganadora…

- ¡Dianna Agron! – Dijeron al unísono.

Bien Lea, hasta aquí te duraron tus dotes de actriz – Se dijo asimisma.

El lugar se llenó de aplausos.

- ¡Felicidades mi amor! – La besa - ¡Te dije que ganarías!

Dianna no caía en cuenta hasta que pudo reaccionar ante el beso de Cara.

- Gracias – La abraza y al separarse es felicitada por sus compañeros de reparto. Sin poder con la emoción se dirige al escenario y es recibida por Ryan que le tiende la mano para ayudarla a subir los pequeños escalones, al llegar Ryan la abraza y la felicita y luego Lea se le acerca para entregarle el Óscar ella misma sin saber en que momento se lo quitó a la modelo encargada.

La morena la estaba abrazando con tanta intensidad que hace que Dianna se sienta aún más abrumada por el momento que estaba viviendo.

- Lo lograste, sabia que lo harías, felicidades – Le susurra.

- Gracias – Se separa del abrazo y le sonríe y pudo ver como Lea intentaba disimular las lágrimas.

Se acerca al micrófono con el premio en manos.

*Aplausos*

- Oh por Dios, gracias… Pff – Suspira – No se que decir – Rie nerviosa y emocionada causando la risa de todos – Quiero agradecer a la academia, a mi madre, a mi padre y a mi hermano que han sido mi apoyo toda la vida. Mi familia y amigos. A todas las personas que hicieron esto posible, a mi director por confiar en mí para tan increíble proyecto, a todos mis compañeros. A ti mi amor, que has estado conmigo siendo mi fuerza, y sobre todo mi amiga. A todos mis increíbles fans, esto es para todos ustedes. Gracias.

*Aplausos*

Hay momentos en la vida de una persona donde no se pudo estar presente o de la forma que se quería y que pueden llegar a ser irremplazable y este era el caso de la morena, que luego del discurso de agradecimiento de la rubia se dio cuenta que el momento que quiso vivir, lo estaba viviendo la esposa de la rubia. Pero no siempre se es lo que se quiere.

Dianna fue guiada por Ryan hacia el backstage, donde un grupo de personas la esperaban para felicitarla y llevarla a tomarse las fotos oficiales con su premio.

Estuvo hablando con un grupo de personas y Lea que también estaba cumpliendo compromisos intentó llegar bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia hasta donde estaba ella y lo iba a hacer si no fuese sido por una emocionada Cara que llegaba a abrazar y besar a Dianna, así que solo pudo gesticularle "Te lo mereces" a lo que Dianna le responde con una sonrisa y se concentra en la mujer emocionada que tiene delante.

Luego de las respectivas fotos con su esposa, se dirigen de nuevo las mesas para esperar las otras nominaciones.

Sin duda fue una increíble noche para Dianna, un premio Óscar como mejor actriz y un premio como mejor película.

Noche movida ya que después de la premiación se fueron a unas de las fiestas privadas que siempre hacían para celebrar.

Noche movida ya que vivió demasiadas emociones, más de las permitidas por día a su parecer. No pudo negar que ver a Lea removió emociones. Ver a Lea con su novio removió emociones. Ver a Lea simplemente.

Por su puesto su esposa también le hizo una noche movida quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Instintivamente deslizo un dedo por su espalda desnuda. Su esposa. Aún no podía creerlo. Observó su anillo y miró hacia la mesa de noche donde estaba su premio ganado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? No cabía de la dicha. Muchas emociones. Era lógico el cansancio. Así cayó en un profundo sueño. Intranquilo porque aún su cabeza era un lio.

En un apartamento de Los Ángeles no muy lejano se encontraba una pensativa Lea en la terraza tomando un poco de vino acompañado por un cigarro.

Lo necesitaba, necesitaba calmar sus emociones, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. – Todo es un desastre- Era el principal pensamiento y conversación consigo misma.

Tomó su Iphone y entró en twitter, revisando todas las notas y fotos del momento de Dianna y ella, si, ella, porque ese momento lo vivió con Dianna, por lo tanto también lo hacia suyo. Fotos donde esta recibía su premio. – Suspiro y tecleó. Luego apagó el cigarro y dejó la copa en la mesa de la terraza y entró sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Matt. Se metió en la cama y al momento sintió unos brazos rodearla.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta adormilado.

- Si, vuelve a dormir.

Matt le da un beso en su cabeza y sigue durmiendo, mientras Lea revisó el tweet y por fin envió. Dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Se dejó abrazar hasta que logró dormir.

"Increíble noche, felicidades a la ganadora DiannaAgron fue un placer volver a verte, a ti y a tu esposa xoxox"


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Mine**

**Capitulo 3**

- "Un placer volver a verte, a ti y a tu esposa" – Mofó- ¿En serio Lea? ¿En serio?

- Ya Jhon, no veo cual es el problema, solo dije la verdad.

- Tú sabes muy bien cual es el problema.

- No, no se – Dice fastidiada – Solo quise felicitarla, le envié un tweet y ya está.

- Ya está, claro, ya está, solo le envías un tweet después de casi un año de no saber la una de la otra.

- Yo si sabia de ella – Suspira.

- Sin comunicación, Lea.

- Pero no fue por mí.

- Claro Lea porque si fuera por ti todavía estuvieras detrás de la rubia y siguieran igual como antes.

- No empieces, como estábamos todo era mejor.

- ¿Para quién, Lea? – Le reclama

- Suficiente Jonathan – Dice cansada – No puedo creer que me llames para reprocharme.

- Si no lo hago yo ¿Quién mas lo hará? ¿Matthew? – Se altera.

- Voy a colgar

- Esta bien Lea – Intenta calmarse – Tu sabrás que haces – Resopla – Yo solo me preocupo por ti.- Hace una pausa – Ahora… Cuéntame… ¿Qué tal la rubia?

- Suspira – Hermosa Jhon, como siempre… No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ella.

- Yo también lo estoy, se lo merece.

- Se ve muy feliz con su esposa – Dice luego de un momento de silencio.

- Lea… - Le advierte.

- Crees que… ¿Crees que sea feliz con ella?

- Pues lo que se ve, si.

- Le pregunté si la amaba.

- ¿Y que te dijo?

- Que si, pero yo no puedo creerle – Solloza – No puede amarla más que a mi.

- Esto no se trata de a quien ame más Lea, se trata de que está con ella, y es feliz. Tú no puedes hacer nada.

Se escucha una puerta cerrarse.

- Lea, ya llegue – Grita avisando.

- Llegó Matt, iremos a correr.

- Esta bien, hablamos luego. Y Lea… Piensa bien lo que haces.

En ese momento llega Matt a la habitación.

- Ya llegué, ¿con quien hablabas? – Pregunta acercándose y dándole une beso al notar que se despedía de alguien por teléfono.

- Con Jonathan.

- ¿Vendrá pronto?

- Creo que estará una semana más en NYC.

- Bueno. – Se dirige al closet, toma una camisa y se cambia rápidamente – Ya podemos ir a correr. ¿Vamos?

- Si – Toma su teléfono y su gorra y lo sigue.

Como ya era costumbre, pasaron la mañana corriendo entre montañas, acompañados de fotógrafos listos para captar el ya rutinario momento.

- Que bien huele – La abraza por la cintura, acercando su pecho a su espalda y besando su hombro.

- Es solo el desayuno ya casi almuerzo para la mejor actriz hecho por su humilde e increíble esposa. – Dice volteando y dejándose envolver por los brazos de la rubia.

- ¿Humilde e increíble? – Se ríe.

- Ambas – Dice encogiendo sus hombros y dándole un corto beso para luego terminar de servir el desayuno.

Se sientan en el desayunador de la cocina y comienzan a comer. En ese momento Cara recibe una llamada mientras Dianna revisa su teléfono, responde agradeciendo algunos mensajes de felicitaciones por parte de algunos amigos y familiares y termina revisando su twitter encontrándose con el tweet de Lea.

¿Qué estas haciendo, Michele? – Piensa.

Ignora el mensaje y sigue desayunando. Cuando se da cuenta, Cara ha dejado de hablar y la mira.

-¿Qué tal está? ¿Te gusta?

- Se hace la pensativa – Muy bueno, estas aprendiendo.

Se levanta y hace una cómica celebración haciendo reír a Dianna y se cuela entre sus piernas y la abraza por la cintura.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – La besa – Entonces… ¿Qué quiere hacer mi hermosa esposa hoy?

- ¿No tienes que ir con tus ángeles?

- ¿Esos son celos?- Ríe.

- Para nada – Dice orgullosa.

- Pues la llamada era para avisarme que se pospuso la sesión de fotos y eso quiere decir que tengo el día libre y exclusivo para ti – Dice sugestivamente.

- Aunque me encantaría, tengo una reunión con mi manager y luego las chicas me dijeron que me tenían preparada una celebración.

- ¿Y yo no puedo ir? – Dice indignada y separándose.

- ¿Quieres ir? – Sonríe por el berrinche de su esposa que la hace recordar…

- ¿Quiénes irán?

- Ashley, Ashley, Jessica, Melanie, Megan…

- Esta bien – Interrumpe – Paso. Ya veré que hago sin ti – Dice saliendo de la cocina. Dianna sale tras de ella y la sujeta por la cintura.

- Regresaré a cenar, lo prometo.

Cara no se llevaba muy bien con las amigas de Dianna, o mejor dicho, a las amigas de Dianna no les cae bien Cara, sobre todo porque Megan siempre estuvo de parte de Lea y no hubo momento en el que no se lo dejó claro.

- Ya que – Dice recibiendo un beso de parte de su esposa como despedida y disponiéndose a jugar un rato en el play.

Dianna sale de su casa, enciende el auto dirigiéndose a la oficina de su manager que seguro solo la felicitaría y le mostraría los nuevos proyectos que tenia interesados en ella.

Por otro lado Lea que terminaba de arreglar para ir a casa de una de sus amigas.

- Pensé que te quedarías conmigo.

- Las chicas ya habían organizado esto Matt, además pasamos toda la mañana juntos.

- ¿Y con que fin es esta vez su reunión?

- La verdad, no se. Sabes como son, seguro es una comida, vinos y mujeres. Ya para la cena debo estar de regreso.

- Pff, si no hay de otra, esta bien, pero no te diviertas mucho sin mi, cariño.

- Ríe – Trataré de no hacerlo – Dice terminando de recoger sus cosas y lanzándole un beso de despedida.

Sale, enciende el auto y se dirige a su destino.

- ¡Felicidades a la mejor actriz!

- Gracias Ashley, vaya recibimiento – Dice riendo y abrazando a su amiga.

- ¡Chicas! ¡Ya está aquí! – Grita para que sus amigas que están en el jardín la escuchen.

Luego del recibimiento y muchas felicitaciones por parte de cada una de sus amigas, una larga mesa preparada para todas, vinos y muchas rosas como decoración era lo que resaltaba en la pequeña reunión.

- Ven Di, acompáñame a la cocina por vino – Le pide Ashley a Dianna que estaba hablando con su amiga Jessica.

Entran a la cocina y busca algunas copas en el lugar donde le indicó su amiga.

- ¿Dónde dejaste a tu modelito?

- En casa y por favor, no lo digas así.

- ¿No es lo que es?

- Si, pero lo dices de esa forma que lo hace ver como si fuera malo.

- Pues no deja mucho que desear.

- Ya Ashley, pensé que a la que no le gustaba mi relación con Cara era a Megan.

- Pues te equivocas querida amiga, aquí a nadie le gusta, solo que lo aceptamos por ser tu esposa.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Dice cansada enfrentándola – Ha sido increíble conmigo, ha tratado llevársela bien con ustedes, siempre me ha apoyado…

- Pero dilo Dianna, solo dilo. – La enfrenta también.

- ¿Qué se supone que voy a decir? – Dice frunciendo el ceño.

- Que no es… - No puede terminar porque el timbre interrumpe su pequeña discusión.

- Yo voy – Dice Dianna dejando las copas en la encimera aprovechando la interrupción del timbre para librarse de su amiga. Abre la puerta…

- ¿Lea?

¡Sorpresa! ¿O tal vez complicidad?

So I told you so, wanted you to know

We've just one life to live…


	5. Chapter 5

**You're Mine**

**Capitulo 4**

Dianna ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – No salía de su asombro.

- Yo la invite – Dice Megan - ¿Algún problema? – Le susurra a Dianna.

- Ninguno. – Dice sin expresión alguna.

- Pasa Lea, todas estamos aquí para celebrar el triunfo de mi amiga. – Lea le responde con una sonrisa forzada.

- Voy a ayudar a Ashley – Dice la rubia saliendo rápidamente de ahí mientras Lea la sigue con la mirada.

- Hola Matthew ¡Que sorpresa!

De inmediato Lea aparta la mirada y ve a su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Megan estalla en carcajadas – Debiste ver tu cara – Dice con su mano en el estomago intentando tomar aire.

- Eres idiota – Dice molesta.

- Ya, ya, el gigolo no tiene lugar aquí – Le resta importancia.

- Ya no es gigolo- Dice cansada – Y a todas estas ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la reunión era para Dianna?

- Sabes que esto sale de repente, bastó hablar con Melanie y Ashley para organizarlo, además todas somos amigas, no veo cual es el problema ¿Tú si?

- No pero…

- Nada de peros – La interrumpe – Solo disfruta con tus amigas. – Dice esto ultimo dándole énfasis a la palabra.

Lea y Megan salen al jardín donde están todas y la morena se dispone saludar bajo la atenta mirada de Dianna quien hablaba con Ashley.

- Debí imaginarme que harían esto.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Se hace la inocente

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Ashley, no se por qué la invitaste. Por lo menos hubieses tenido la decencia de avisarme.

- Ya Dianna, es una reunión de amigas.

- Pero ella y yo no somos amigas – Dice ofuscada.

- ¿Cuándo vas a madurar? – La enfrenta – Si lo de ustedes es pasado, no veo cual es el problema que convivan. A menos que tengas miedo de que la enana te remueva todo lo que sientes.

- Yo no siento nada, y tampoco tengo miedo.

- ¿Entonces por que no hablas con ella de una buena vez?

- Ella y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

- ¿Cómo ayer si le hablaste?

- Ayer fue diferente.

- Claro porque ayer estaba Cara y es tu único método seguro para no salir detrás de ella.

Se quedo callada, no porque no tuviera nada que decir, aunque no sirviera después de lo dicho por su amiga. Lo hizo porque la razón de su discusión hacia acto de presencia con su habitual sonrisa.

- ¿Esta todo bien?

- Si, bien – Respondió cortante.

- Eh, Ashley, Megan dice que aun no llegan los pasteles que encargaste y que tu tienes la culpa y otras cosas que creo no quieres saber – Sonríe

- Gracias Lea, voy con ella.

Se va no sin antes enviarle un mensaje de advertencia a su amiga con la mirada para que se comportara, la cual solo puso los ojos en blanco. Quedaron relativamente a solas.

- Creo que será mejor…

- ¿Te incomoda mi presencia? – Interrumpe cuando ve que la rubia se disponía a marcharse.

- Pff, para nada.

- Entonces ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo?

- Porque tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar – Cuantas veces tendría que decirlo – Creí que ya estaba todo dicho.

- ¿No se puede mantener una conversación normal? – Dice incrédula - ¿Ayer si teníamos de que hablar?

- Ayer… Ayer fue diferente, ayer estaba sorprendida por verte ahí después de tanto tiempo- Hizo una pausa- Y… Y además, ayer estaba de mejor humor.

- ¿Hoy no? ¿Qué fue? ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – Dice con malicia.

- No es tu asunto, pero no, nunca hay problemas.

- Vaya – Se hace la sorprendida – Que perfecta es tu vida.

- No empieces.

- No iba a – Pero se ve interrumpida por Megan.

- Ya esta lista la mesa y solucionado lo de los pasteles – Dice entregándole un vaso de vino a cada una – Vamos a sentarnos.

Luego de aceptar las copas de vino, Dianna se va guiada por Megan al asiento en una de las puntas de la mesa ya que era la privilegiada, mientras Lea se termina su copa de un trago y se siente a unas dos sillas de Dianna siendo el único asiento disponible.

Comieron entre charlas y copas de vinos, hablando desde la entrega de premios, hasta que harían en sus próximas vacaciones. Ashley que al parecer tomo un poco mas que todas fue incomodando a algunas de sus amigas y haciendo reír a otras con sus absurdas y desubicadas preguntas.

- Entonces Lea ¿Cómo conseguiste ser la presentadora del premio de mi amiga? – Todas miraron a Dianna y luego a Lea que dejó de reír de repente.

- Pues, la elección de eso no lo hice yo. - Hace una pausa – Mi agente negocia con los productores para que yo pueda presentar, mas la elección del premio ya queda de parte de ellos.

- Es decir, no sabias en el momento que presentarías su premio – Habla como si Dianna o sus otras amigas no estuvieran presente.

- Por supuesto que después que de saber que si presentaría un premio me entere que seria esa categoría.

- Entonces fue cosa del destino – Dice mas para si misma.

- Eh, si, supongo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Esta fue Dianna captando la mirada de todas.

- ¿De que hubiera servido?

- Oh Lea, estabas preciosa con tu vestido- Megan intentaba desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Me gustó mucho como iban vestidos tú y el gigolo.

- Ashley… - Regañaba Melanie.

- ¿Qué? ¿No les parece una pajera adorable? – Se ríe – Acabo de imaginar como seria su boda – Todas voltean a ver a Dianna quien sonreía forzadamente y mordía su mejilla. – Creo que seria tan diferente a la de mi amiga – Todas miran a Lea – Diii ¿Cara y tu no han pensado en lo lindo que serian sus bebes?

- Si, supongo Ashley- Todas parecían que estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis donde solo Ashley tenía la pelota y se la lanzaba continuamente a Lea y a Dianna.

Lea quería irse, de pronto sintió las ganas de llorar al imaginarse a Dianna teniendo un bebé con otra persona.

Dianna por su lado no sabe por que le molestó tanto el hecho de ver a Lea definitivamente casada, no tenía ningún derecho. Dianna no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras Lea la esquivaba. Megan se levantó de la mesa, pidiéndole a Ashley que la acompañara a la cocina como simple excusa de reclamarle a su amiga su estado y su boca.

- ¿Mas o menos que tienes en la cabeza? Estas tan borracha que ni te reconozco – Dice una Megan enfadada.

- Ya ya Megan, no estoy borracha y créeme, estoy consiente de todo lo que digo.

- En serio ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo puedes decir que estas consiente de lo que dices? – Decia incrédula.

Porque lo estoy – Se quedó observándola para que se diera cuenta que decía la verdad.

- Oh por Dios ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Crees que Dianna sea feliz?

- Pues… Pues si, ¿tú no?

- No totalmente, no puedo negar que Cara la hace feliz, pero muy bien sabemos que no es lo mismo, por eso lo he hecho, ahora mismo estoy segura de que las dos por su lado están pensando en lo que dije y también puedo apostar que no les gustó para nada.

- ¿Y haces todo esto con el fin de…?

- De que se den cuenta o mejor dicho, que acepten que todavía se aman.

Después de lo sucedido, volvieron a la mesa e hicieron como si nada había pasado. Dianna intentó olvidarse de la conversación y trató de disfrutar todo lo que sus amigas habían hecho por ella. Lea por su parte, se retiró con la excusa de que se sentía un poco indispuesta.

Ya entrada la noche, Dianna se despidió de sus amigas, y de una ya sorprendentemente ya "recuperada" Ashley. Y se dirigió a su casa.

- Amor, ya estoy en casa- Dice cerrando la puerta - ¿Estas?

- Aquí en el sofá, Di.

Deja su bolso y las llaves en la mesa y se acerca al sofá viendo a Cara acostada con un brazo tapando sus ojos.

- Hola – Dice tirándose encima de ella y dándole un corto beso.

- Hola- Esboza una sonrisa – Hasta que por fin llegas, estaba muriendo del aburrimiento – La rodea con sus brazos - ¿Qué tal te fue?

- Bien, ya sabes, reunión de chicas, no tan grandes como las de Victoria Secret´s pero bien – Ríe recibiendo una palmada en su trasero. -¿Cenaste? Puedo prepararte algo.

- Si, ya lo hice, no te preocupes.

- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

- Jugar al play y luego morir del aburrimiento hasta este momento – Se le queda mirando - ¿Te divertiste? – La besa lentamente.

- Mmm… Eh, si.

-¿Sin mi? – Asiente- Creo que tengo que enseñarte que es diversión – Dice volteándola y haciendo que quede debajo y la besa intensamente ahogando un gritito de sorpresa de la rubia.


End file.
